Un manque
by Melody05
Summary: " Un manque. Un manque qui était présent en lui depuis bien trop longtemps ; mais un manque qu'elle pouvait combler, peut-être. " ( Résumé de Bymeha, merci ;)) Label SPPS.


**Un manque**

Et merde, Sting détestait ça. Et oui, lui le grand Sting Eucliffe, chasseur de dragon de troisième génération, plus grand connard que le monde ai porté, celui dont le nom rimait avec arrogance, le même que la plupart des gens craignait, avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose dans sa vie.

Un manque qui était présent depuis bien longtemps. Trop longtemps à son goût. A bien y réfléchir, il avait l'impression que ce manque était présent depuis le jour où il avait pris la vie de son père.

Des gens normalement censé aurait dit que c'était certainement un manque d'affection. Mais Sting n'était pas d'accord, loin de là, « L'affection… », Qu'il disait, « c'est pour les faibles, les moins que rien. On n'a pas besoin de ces conneries là lorsqu'on est au sommet. »

Enfin, ça, c'est ce qu'il disait jusqu'au jour où il avait vu cette fille des Mermaid Heel. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, c'était une timbrée qui n'avait que le mot « Chat » à la bouche. Elle lui avait rapporté celui qui avait apporté un peu de bonheur à sa misérable existence. Celui qu'il avait cru perdre pour toujours à cause de sa faiblesse. Celui qui avait été son plus grand admirateur. Celui qui était son compagnon de toujours… Lector.

Ce jour là, les larmes étaient venues d'elles-mêmes, sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire, même sa fierté n'a rien pu y changer. Les larmes qu'il avait versées étaient un caprice de la nature et finalement, ça lui avait même fait du bien. Parce que pour une fois ces larmes avaient étés des larmes de bonheur. Ce bonheur qu'on lui avait trop longtemps refusé. Lui que le monde avait rejeté parce qu'il était un meurtrier. Lui qui par loyauté et honneur à la doctrine de sa guilde a bridé tous sentiments. Lui qui avait décidé de devenir plus fort à n'importe quel prix. C'est ce que les gens voyaient en lui, mais il savait très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais pu prendre la vie de son père de son propre chef, et que son père ne lui en voulait absolument pas. Du moins c'est ce qu'il espérait au fond de lui. Il voulait simplement que son père soit fier de lui. Mais depuis la mort de son père, il avait toujours était seul jusqu'à ce que cette petite boule de poil ne le trouve, et de le revoir après l'avoir crut mort l'avait emplit d'un bonheur inexprimable, les larmes avaient alors fait leur travail.

Mais, depuis ce fameux jour, alors qu'il avait récupéré son petit compagnon qui comptait bien plus qu'il ne pouvait le penser à ses yeux, le manque c'était accentué, il manquait quelque chose dans la vie du chasseur de dragon.

Inquiet, il en avait parlé à son compagnon d'armes, son meilleur ami, son frère, bien qu'il est du laisser son orgueil de côté pour oser le faire, et le pauvre l'avait bien regretté. En effet, même si le dragon de l'ombre ne laissait jamais paraître ses émotions, Sting avait pu constater qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour éviter d'exploser de rire, il crut même qu'il allait imploser. Mais après avoir repris contenance, il lui avait répondu le plus sérieusement du monde d'aller parler à la sirène, cette Miliana et qu'il comprendrait certainement la cause de son manque.

Sting avait eu beaucoup de mal à digérer les conseils que lui disait son homologue noir puis repartit sans demander son reste.

Et voilà qu'à cause des stupides déblatérations de Rogue, Sting se trouvait devant la guilde des Mermaid Heel. Mais comment cela était-il possible, merde à la fin, il ne voulait même pas être là, Sting Eucliffe n'avait besoin de personne, il n'écoutait jamais personne, c'était juste un connard invétéré.

Non. Non, plus maintenant. Il avait compris, un peu tard certes, mais il avait compris la signification des mots gentillesse, amitié, amour et surtout famille grâce à ses putains de fée. Grâce à cette guilde de minable qui leur en avait mis plein la vue : Fairy Tail. A cet idiot sans cervelle : Natsu.

Il voulait leur ressembler, et pour ça, sans même s'en rendre vraiment compte, il s'était adouci. Bon il ne serait jamais aussi doux et docile qu'un agneau, mais en même temps il était plutôt de la trempe des dragons, et qui plus est il était un mec et avait sa fierté. Mais il était devenu quelqu'un de plus mature, il avait changé et ferait n'importe quoi pour protéger les gens qu'il aimait. Parce que même si il avait tout fait pour être plus fort, il n'avait même pas réussi à rivaliser face à la grandeur d'âme de ses fées. Leur force résidant dans leurs liens, leur envie de protéger les siens.

Il en ferait alors de même pour impressionner son père, Lector, cette sirène, et leur montrerai qu'il était devenu quelqu'un de bon.

Il était devant la guilde, sous un soleil resplendissant et un ciel totalement dégagé. Il appréciait fortement les douces morsures que les rayons de l'astre lui procurait, c'était très revigorant pour le chasseur de dragon de lumière qu'il était. Quand soudain il fût sortit de ses pensées sentant une présence. Une odeur qui lui était encore peu familière mais qu'il avait pourtant l'impression de connaître depuis toujours.

Il vit la surprise sur son visage, provoqué par sa présence ici. Lui-même encore indécis sur les raisons qui l'avaient pousser à venir jusqu'ici. Il nota dans un coin de son esprit qu'il allait faire payer très cher ce moment à celui qui lui servait de meilleur ami.

Elle s'approcha de lui, lentement, tel un chat, mais sans une once de crainte dans ses mouvements. Il lui faisait maintenant face, et il constata que la lumière du soleil reflétait tout un univers dans ses yeux, qui avaient quelque chose de félin et il se surprit à penser que c'était étonnamment beau.

Tout ces sens étaient à l'affût. Il percevait au loin des oiseaux sûrement affairés à se construire un nid. Il sentait le léger parfum fruité qui appartenait à la femme chat qui se tenait devant lui. Il distingua également le bruit du vent dans les branches, et qui par la même occasion soulevait délicatement les cheveux de Miliana et les siens. Aucun des deux protagonistes ne parlèrent, se jugeant simplement du regard, dans le but de comprendre les intentions de l'un comme de l'autre.

« Merci. »

C'était tout ce qu'il fut capable de dire avant que sa gorge ne se noue, comprenant les paroles de Rogue. Il était reconnaissant envers cette fille. Elle avait sauvé la chose la plus précieuse à ses yeux alors qu'il n'était qu'un connard qui voulait simplement montrer sa puissance au monde. Que le monde reconnaisse enfin sa supériorité, pour qu'il n'ait pas traversé tant de choses en vain.

Mais elle, elle avait fait un geste inconsidérable pour lui. Lui, la brute sans cœur.

Il ne pourrait jamais assez la remercier. Il sentit un pincement au cœur en réalisant à quel point il manquait de considération envers les autres, et aurait ri de sa vanité si il n'en était pas malade. C'est alors qu'elle déposa un baiser, si doux et si léger que c'était presque un effleurement, qui le fit tout de même crisper les mâchoires et il sentit un poids se soulever de sa poitrine.

« Niaa. De rien. »

Elle lui sourit et repartit aussi silencieusement qu'elle était venue, sans un mot de plus, parce qu'il n'y avait rien a ajouter. Pas besoin de s'encombrer de mots quand les petits gestes suffisent à panser la plaie.

Sting accepta enfin de ressentir à nouveau. Il comprit que le manque qui lui oppressait le cœur était un manque non pas de pouvoir, de gloire, qui nourrissait son orgueil, mais un manque qui blessait son âme. Il manquait tout simplement d'affection. Le manque de gentillesse qu'il c'était toujours refusé d'avoir ou de donner. Il ne s'en était jamais senti digne. Parce qu'il avait tué pour devenir plus fort, parce qu'il avait fait partie de l'élite d'une guilde sans pitié, parce qu'il n'avait jamais voulu qu'on est pitié de lui, qu'on le prenne pour un faible. Mais cette fille avait été d'une bonté sans pareille, alors qu'il ne se connaissait même pas et qu'elle aurait du avoir peur de lui, elle lui apprit que pitié n'était pas synonyme de faiblesse mais simplement preuve d'empathie, et pour ça, il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant.


End file.
